Kitsune Dreams
by SesshomaruLuvr1
Summary: Kagome has been turned into the last of the midnight kitsune clan and is fed up with Inuyasha always running back to Kikyo. YYH Inuyasha crossover. rated PG for language.
1. Kagome a kitsune?

Hi all I am SesshomaruLuvr1 but you can call me Reina. This is my first story so be nice

or I'll sick Sesshy on you! Heheh sorry I had to say that. Anyhoo I don't own Inuyasha

although I wish I did cause then I would own Sesshy! Oh well let the fun begin.

**Kitsune Dreams**

"Inuyasha I demand you put me down now or I will say the S word!" Kagome screamed

as she was hoisted over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Fine you leave me no choice! SIT SIT

SIT!" She yelled. As soon as he dropped she ran like hell hounds were at her heels and

strangely enough she was fairly accurate. Just as she made it to the well Inuyasha tackled

her. "You didn't think you were actually going to get away did you Kagome?" The

enraged hanyou asked smirking . "Yes actually I did thank you very much." Her voice

was muffled because her face was in the ground. "Let me go for three days and I will stay

for a whole month." Inuyasha contemplated her offer. "Fine Your three days starts

tomorrow." He said climbing up and off of her.

"Hand them over wench!" The kitsune screamed as she ran for Kagome. " Yeah

right!" Kagome screamed as she notched an arrow. The kitsune dodged easily. "I grow

tired of your stalling now just hand them over like a good girl." She said smirking. "Yo

bitch pick on someone your own size!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in to block the attack.

"This battle isn't over little miko I'll be back." She said muttering an incantation as she

leapt into the trees. Kagome began to feel woozy and fell to her knees. "Kagome are you

all right?" Sango asked worriedly. "Yeah I am fine." Kagome insisted but it didn't help

that she had sprouted a midnight black tail and the same color ears only they had silver

outlining. Her well trimmed finger nails grew into full fledged claws and her canines

grew to the length of Inuyasha's .Her hair grew to her feet and got red streaks in it. Her

eyes turned greenish orange. "Come on Kagome you need to see Kaede." Sango said

helping her up and onto Kilala. When they got to Kaede's Kagome passed out and began

muttering incoherently. Inuyasha and Miroku (I would so hate to be carried by the

lech!)lifted her up and layed her on the sleeping mat. Then she began to sweat and thrash

about. Kaede gave her some healing herbs and waited. That was all she could do.

Shippou sat there with her the whole time. _Where am I _Kagome thought. Then she saw

Shippou curled up on her stomach and reached a hand down to pet his soft fir. He purred

in contentment and Kagome went back to sleep.

She woke to the smell of ramen noodles. The smell overwhelmed her nose and

the smallest little sound hurt like hell. She buried her ears in the pillow and relised that

her ears were on the top of her head now. _What the hell?_She thought and jumped

when Shippou woke up. "Mommy you look like me now!" Shippou said jumping up and

hugging her. "What do you mean Shippou?" Kagome asked. "Hold on ma." He said

running to her bag and getting her mirror out. The next thing you know there is a scream

loud enough to hurt her own ears and Sango and Miroku run in. "Kagome are you

alright?" Sango asked worriedly. "No I am not alright I am a kitsune and that means I

have to stay in this era forever!" Kagome raged trying to stand and when she did they

saw she had grown a couple inches and was now Sango's height. "Calm down Lady

Kagome." Miroku said loudly. "Owwww!! "Kagome shrieked. "Not so loud!" Shippou

Stayed snuggled up againsed her stomach through all of this. "I need to go home."

Kagome said. "I am also going to take Shippou if he wants to come. Shippou do you

want to come to the future with me?" Kagome asked and felt him nod againsed her

stomach. Kagome gathered her things and walked to the well and gave Shippou a piece of

the jewel so he could pass through the well. "Hang on tight Shippou!" Kagome said

jumping down the well.

"Ma I am home!" Kagome shouted as she entered the door. "Oh

Kagome your home! I thought you weren't going to be back for a while!" Kagome's

mom said. "Ma I am a Kitsune." Kagome said hoping to get it over with fast. "Do you

have cute little ears?" (I am just going to call her Lee)Lee called from the kitchen. "Yeah

ma I do." Kagome replied annoyed. "I want you to meet Shippou. You know my son.

Well adopted son." Kagome was now in the door way of the kitchen. " Hi grandma!"

Shippou said excitedly jumping into Lee's arms. "Kagome come here." Kagome's ma

Said. Kagome walked in knowing her ears were doomed to a life of tweaking. Sure

enough her mom grabbed her ears and tweaked them until it hurt. "Ma that hurts!" She

said swatting her hands away with her ears. "oh sorry dear." Lee said sadly. "We can

cover the ears with a hat but what about the tail?" Lee said thoughtfully. "Grandpa come

see your granddaughter!" Lee yelled up the stairs. " Oh no Ma what did you do that for?"

Kagome said in a frightened voice.

**End Chapter**

Read and review people tell me if I should keep going or not. Don't be too harsh remember it is my first one.


	2. Enter YYH gang

Hi again I would like to introduce Julie, the Kurama lover in me. I demand you put Kurama in this chapter or I'll act crazy in front of Sesshomaru. You wouldn't! You wanna test that? Good point. This chappie is for all the Kurama lovers out there.

**Kitsune Dreams**

"I'm coming Lee hold on!" Grandpa said coming down the stairs. "Oh my god what

happened to my grand daughter?!" He said taking out a spell scroll. "Gramps it's me

Kagome." She said, she didn't know how to shape shift yet or she would have changed

into a more human form. "What has the world come to?" Gramps said. "Oh well I guess

it's ok." He said looking exasperated. "Can you put up a guise so no one will know she

is a Kitsune?" Lee asked. "No woman I am not a miracle worker." He says grabbing a

cookie. Everyone anime falls. "After all that with spells and stuff he isn't a real monk.

Anyway." "Well I need to go to school and hope for the best." Kagome said going out

the door.

"I need you all to transfer schools to find Kagome Higurashi and help her and

her half demon friend find the pieces of the Shikon no Tama. "Whatever." Hiei says as

usual he doesn't care. "Okay!" Botan says. "I hate you toddler do you know that?"

Yusuke said angrily. "Uhhhh ok?" Kuwabara said stupid as usual. "With pleasure."

Kurama said.

Kagome was walking down the hall when she noticed a group of new kids. "Hey

you guys lost?" Kagome asked. As she got closer her nose told her that one was human

most likely the red haired male. Two were demons, the other redhead and the short black

haired one. She couldn't figure out what the female was. _that's her_ Kurama said surly

she smelled like a kitsune there was no doubt about that. "Yes, thank you miss what is

your name?" Kurama asked. "K...Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said. No one had

ever made her stutter but this guy had the best voice she had ever heard. "Pleased to

meet you we are Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan." He said pointing to them all in

turn. "Lets see your schedules. Wow yall all have the same classes as me."

**After school because I am to lazy to write the school day!**

"Would you guys like to come over to my house today? I will take you down the well?"

Kagome said. "We would be honored!" Kurama said. (at the house) "Will you show me

your Kitsune features now?" Kurama asked "Only if you show me yours." Kagome said

removing her hat and letting her hair fall down. "So you do know how to use your nose!"

Kurama called after her as she ran to change out of her pants and back into her skirt so

her tail showed. When she came back down stairs Kurama's jaw dropped. "Kagome do

you relise that you are the last of the midnight fox clan?" Kurama said with awe?

Kagome turned and stared with an adorably confused expression. "The last of the wha?"

Kagome said with that same expression on her face. "The last of the midnight fox clan.

Those colors are their trademark." Kurama said still staring at the amazingly beautiful

Kitsune in front of him. "Your turn!" Kagome said excitedly. "Kagome meet Yuno."

Kurama said as he grew a silver tail and silver fox ears. "I suppose my demon form will

need a name." Kagome said. "Hmm I got it my name will be kayos. Oh that's neat. I like

your demon features. Come on lets go back to the feudal era." Kagome said all in one

breath. "Oh I almost forgot Shippou!" Kagome said running back to the house and

emerging with a sleeping Shippou in her arms. "Kurama this little ball of fluff is

Shippou." Kagome said holding him out. "Such a cute little kit." Kurama said petting his

Tail. "Well here we go." They all jumped down the well and looked up to see a clear blue

Sky. "Sango hey I'm back. Miroku, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Umm Kagome

you aren't going to like this but…" Miroku said just as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up

the path arm in arm. Kagome literally felt her blood boil. A growl rose in her throat.

_Calm down Kagome _Kurama thought to Kagome putting a hand on her shoulder. His

hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her from pouncing on Kikyo. "By the

way Kagome, Kikyo is going to be traveling with us from now on." Inuyasha said ready

to be yelled at. "WHAT! I WILL NOT TRAVEL WITH THAT FLOWER POT!"

Kagome said breathing heavy and the growl hadn't stopped. "Deal with it." Inuyasha

Said smirking. Kagome visibly forced herself to calm. Sango and Miroku saw this and

started backing up in self preservation. "Inuyasha would you come SIT with me I want to

SIT down to talk to you do you want to SIT next to me? I would love to SIT on that rock.

Sango would you like to SIT, how about you Miroku would you like to SIT with me?

Inuyasha guess what? SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" "Kagome calm down." Kurama said in a

soothing voice. After Kagome calmed down everyone was introduced Kurama took

Kagome into the woods and asked her what happened. Kagome told him the whole story.

starting with how Kikyo and Inuyasha betrayed each other. When they got back Miroku

said "What happened back there?" and raised his eyebrows suggestively with his

trademark perverted grin plastered on his face until Sango hit him on the head with a

resounding thunk.

**End Chapter**

Hey please read and review. I need ideas I ran out. Julie: Yeah Kurama was in this one I am happy now.


	3. A lil fox love!

Hey yall wuzzup!?! I would like to say that I need ideas!!! Please help! Thanks now on with the story!

**Kitsune Dreams**

"Stupid monk." Kagome was now muttering under her breath. "Grrrrrrrr! Stupid flower

pot." Kagome said glancing at Kikyo who was now lip locking with Inuyasha. Suddenly

Kagome relised that she had never really thought of Inuyasha as a lover, more of an older

brother. "Mommy are you angry at me?" Little Shippou asked worriedly. "Of course not

Shippou I could never be angry at you." Kagome said then relised how much she had

ignored the kit in her brooding. "I have to go home again to get more supplies we are

almost out, Shippou would you like to come?" Kagome asked gently rubbing his head.

"Can I have some candy when we get there?" Shippou asked with a cute face. "Sure

you can have some lets go." Kagome said smiling. "Anyone else want to come?"

Kagome asked looking around at all the people. "I want to come Kagome I will keep you

safe on the way there." Kurama said. On the way there Shippou and Kurama taught

you how to do fox fire. It turns out that your fire is black. They also taught you how

to shape change. The first person you turn into is Inuyasha. Then you turn into Kilala and

Shippou chases you and pulls your tails. "Kagome? Can you let me ride you as Kilala?"

Shippou asks and you say yes. You change into a bigger Kilala and let Shippou ride you

for a bit. After you get the hang of it its is pretty easy.

"Gramps you remember it's my birthday today right?" Souta asked. "Of course!

Here you go." Gramps said handing Souta a package. "It's a Kitsune paw. If you eat it

you turn into a kitsune." He said getting excited. "Thanks gramps." Souta says running

up to his room and eating the paw. (Gross sorry I had to get another idea so I used this.)

The next morning Souta sees that he has sprouted a tail and fox ears. He is also the same

kind of fox as his sister. "Sis can you come here for a minute?" Souta calls down the

stairs. "Sure Souta hold on one sec." Kagome called from down stairs. When Kagome

walked into her brother's room she saw a male kitsune who had the exact same coloring

as she did. "Souta is that you. Oh great another person to take down the well." Kagome

said exasperated. "Interesting you both are from the midnight fox clan and I don't

understand why. It must be because you are family." Kurama said looking at Souta.

"Whatever come on I bet Inuyasha is about to have kittens, or would it be puppies?

Whatever it is lets get a move on!" Kagome said more confused than anything at the

Moment. So Kagome, Shippou, Kurama, and Souta go down the well and see a huge

Demon. "Kagome would you mind frying this idiot?" Kurama asked. "With pleasure!"

Kagome relised. Kagome opened her hand and black fire engulfed the ugly thing.

Kagome ran in and shredded it to tiny bits. The monster flung her into a tree and

unknowingly sent her into a demon rage. It was her first one so it was the worst.

Energy started pulsating in the air around her. When she opened her eyes they were

crimson and she was pissed. She made short work of the demon and ran toward camp,

toward the group. When Kagome arrived she looked like crap with blood covering her

cloths and a predatory look in her eyes. "Sis are you ok?" Souta asked worriedly. "I don't

think we should get very close. She is in a demon rage" Inuyasha said cautiously. She

fought the demon in herself and collapsed on her knees clutching her head. "Give me

back control!!" Kagome screamed. "I don't think I want to quite yet!" Kayos (her demon

side) screamed right back. She looked up and for

one second she was back in control she said "Run everyone RUN!!" and then Kayos

regained control "Grrrrrr." Her growl was cut short by tiny hands tugging on her leg.

"Mommy are you ok?" He asked. _Mommy, is this my kit? If it is where is my mate?_

"Come here." She said in a softer voice. "YAY mommy are you back to normal?"

Shippou asked. Kagome just ignored him when he talked but caught him when he

jumped into her arms. Kagome put Shippou down with a stern look and said. "stay I will

be back." Kagome said her gruff voice returning. Kagome ran and ran until she had run

farther than she had ever run in her life. Kurama found her battling a demon stupid

enough to oppose her. Then he relised that she was battling the lord of the western lands

Inuyasha's half brother Lord Sesshomaru himself. "You must regain control Kitsune!"

Sesshomaru said calmly as Kagome propelled herself towards him but missed and

bounced off of another tree just to attack again. Then after a particularly hard punch in

the stomach Kagome came back and looked up to see Sesshomaru about to drip poison

into her wounds and kill her. "STOP!" she said fearfully. He stopped just as she got up.

She had a wound where his whip thing had gone through her shoulder, a nasty wound to

her leg and a sprained ankle. Then Kurama chose to make his presence known. "Lord

Sesshomaru of the western lands, I am Yuno Kurama Lord of the Northern lands and this

is my mate Kayos Kagome." Kurama said bowing. Sesshomaru also bowed and said

"Your mate hasn't yet been claimed and is running wild no less?" "We intend to be

mates. It isn't official yet but we wish to wait." Kurama said thinking fast. "You should

at least mark her before someone else does. And guard her, a beauty such as her is never

safe." Sesshomaru said and then flew off, if he can fly. _Did Lord Sesshomaru just _

_compliment me? Oh well this is just weird._ Kagome thought and passed out. Kurama

walked over to her and picked her up. About half way back he stopped to rest and

Kagome woke up. "Thanks. I suppose I owe you don't I? Well since I hate being in

debt I will pay you now." With that she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. She

pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. "Kurama I don't know if you feel the same

or if I am just crazy but I think I love you." Kagome said resting her head against his

chest. "Kagome I love you too." Kurama said and kissed her again.

**End Chapter**

Is it good? I like it. Please read and review I need more ideas I need them!!


	4. Kagome gets a new companion

Hey yall thanks for the reviews! I am also going to answer your questions! Kurama Kagome FOREVER thank you I didn't know that was how you spell it. Inuyasha's favorit fan asked if I was going to kill Kikyo well I don't know yet truth be told. Thank you oh faithful readers for waiting so long for me to update sooooo sorry I had a huge project due and ma would kill me if I didn't turn it in. I hate sixth grade! Grrrrrrrrrrr! Well it could just be that I am lazy. --

**Kitsune dreams**

"GRRR!" Kagome growled as Kaede wrapped her wounds. "Wow

Kagome I didn't think you would fare to well against a demon lord

but Kurama says he actually sustained some

injuries." Miroku said enjoying seeing so much of Kagome's skin

while Kaede wrapped her wounds. "Avert your eyes pervert!"

Kagome screamed. "Congratulations Kagome."

Sango said patting her on the back. "Ummm since my school

uniform is ripped to shreds I am going to see a seamstress I know

of." Kagome said standing. At the moment she was

Wearing a priestess kimono and she wasn't to happy about it.

Kagome walked out the Door and ran that was one of her many

gifts, speed. Her easily doubled that of Inuyasha.

She ran to the strange little thing Totousi lives in and

said hellooooooo into the darkness. "Yes yes why do you bother

me?" Totousi said walking into the light. "I need a restraining

weapon. Actually I need two. One for me and one for my

brother." Kagome said rethinking. She didn't want to have to deal

with Souta in a demon rage. It might be painful. "Need one fang

please." He said reaching for the pliers. "Fine just make it fast."

Kagome said growing annoyed. Yank! "OWWWW" She screamed.

"I will call this sword Shizura." He said looking at the fine sword.

"I will call this one Kilanna." He said looking at another sword.

On the way back Kagome stopped by the seamstress and got an

outfit she had it made to look like Inuyasha's only navy blue and

to have armor like Sesshomaru's. All the sudden on the side of

the road there was a fox demon (like Kirara only it has a fluffy

tail.) it was pure midnight black with a red tip on the tail that

looked like fire. It was wounded. Kagome picked it up and healed

it with her miko powers. thanks she heard. She looked down

and saw the cat yon. you must be tired. Let me carry you. all

the sudden the fox turned huge and got fangs and claws. 'I guess

I can talk to her.' she thought hello? she tried. yes the big

fox replied. 'Awesome! I can talk to her.' yes my lady you can.

Get on my back. Kagome obliged and climbed onto the kitsune's

back. Lets go to my friends. Kagome thought to the fox. What

is your name? You never told me. My name is Kilira. she replied.

'I wonder where Kagome is.' Kurama thought. 'Ever since she left

this morning I haven't seen her all day.' Kurama glanced over at

Inuyasha and the flower pot. 'He doesn't deserve her love.' He

thought a growl rising deep in his throat. 'Where did that come

from?' he asked himself. 'You love her and you know it.' Youko said.

'not you again.' Kurama said slapping his forehead. 'yep its me, I'm 

back' Youko said tauntingly. 'Come on Kurama you know you want

her as a mate and you will settle for no other.' he said as Kagome

flied up. "Hi Kurama!" Kagome screamed as she rode up. She

hopped down and said " Kurama this is Kilira. Kilira this is Kurama."

Kilira nodded and transformed into her small form. She jumped

into Kagome's arms. When she entered Kaede's hut everyone

stared open mouthed at Kagome's new look. When Kagome looked

at Souta she had to do a double take. Obviously the

transformation wasn't complete. Souta had grown taller than her

and had gotten stronger. His hair was turning black and his fangs

and claws were defiantly longer. "Souta I got you a sword to

restrain your demon side." Kagome said shaking out of her stupor.

Souta was just staring at Kagome. Her hair had grown to her

ankles and her fangs and claws were longer also. "Thanks sis."

Souta said taking the sword. "It is called Shizura. Mine is called

Kilanna." Kagome said giving him the sword. "I also got you some

armor." Kagome said taking out armor identical to hers. All the

sudden there was a crash and Kurama yelled "Kagome look out

its..."

Hehe I made a cliffie Muahahaha sorry I am over that fit of evil. Sorry again for not updating in so long but I have been busy. Please read and review.


	5. Kool Nararku is dead

Hi all I am back! Woo Hoo Kayos is back!Thats all there is to say so on withthe story!

**Kitsune Dreams**

Naraku!" Kurama yelled as he fell through the door. They ran

outside and saw Kilira and Kirara circling him in their big forms.

Kagome ran to Kurama healing his wounds as she touched

him. "You ok?" Kagome asked. "Yes I am fine." He replied.

Kagome ran outside and started slashing at Naraku's roots. 'Wait

I have my sword!' Kagome thought. "I'll handle you!" Kagura

shouted. "Dance of Blades!" she shouted. Kagome cut through the

wind and went at Kagura. Before her sword could Kill Kagura she

slashed Kagome in the stomach Then she was dead with a sword in

her heart. When Kagome looked over she saw Souta and Kurama

get hit at the same time she thought awww fuck it! and dropped

Kilanna and turned demon. Naraku laughed manically. Kagome

calmly licked the blood from her claws and looked up at the

evil bastard who had caused her so much pain. "You expect to

win against a great demon like me?" He asked laughing his head

off. "Your one to talk half breed." Kagome said still not looking up

from her black tipped claws. "You will pay for dishonoring me!"

He yelled shooting roots at her. Using her speed she disappeared

and reappeared behind him. She decapitated him with one swipe.

She watched with sick joy as the bloody body fell to the ground.

Then Kagome returned and was exhausted. Still she forced

herself up and looked for her friends. She found Miroku helping

Sango with a leg wound and Inuyasha mourning over the death of

that soul stealing, hell dwelling, clay pot bitch. When she found

Kurama she healed him with the last of her strength and blacked

out. When Kurama woke up he found that he was snuggled against

Kagome and blushed. Shippou was curled up against Kagome's

stomach with Souta watching over them. Then he noticed Kilira

was in her arms. "She used the last of her energy to heal you."

Souta said. Kurama just about jumped out of his skin. "She really

likes you, you know. I think she is learning to love again. Don't

break her heart." Souta said his face hardening. Kagome shifted

and tried to sit up. "Aaaahhh!" she screamed grabbing her

stomach. "Easy Koi you'll open your wounds." He said placing a

hand over hers. He blushed at his slip. So did Kagome who blushed

even more when she relised she was only wearing her underwear

and the bandages that covered her chest. "Don't worry sis, me

Sango, and Lady Kaede wrapped your bandages and the pervert

was locked outside the whole time. "Oh thanks Souta." Kagome

said her blush dyeing down. "Lady Kagome I am glad to see you …

awake." he said with his trademark perverted grin. "Souta get him

out NOW!" Kagome yelled jumping behind Kurama. Souta took

Miroku outside and beat some sense into him. "I should get

dressed." Kagome said. Kurama turned around. "Kagome I want

to teach you to use your true form." Kurama said. "Ummm Kurama

could you help me?" Kagome asked. When he turned around

Kagome was facing away from him and the back of her shirt was

opened. Youko told him to claim her as his and put his mark on

the unblemished skin between her neck and shoulder. Not now

he told Youko. Instead he leaned over and tied her shirt. When

she turned in his embrace their lips met in a soft gentle kiss.

When they broke away they blushed and Kagome tried to walk

she fell and started to cough up blood. "Maybe I should carry

you." he said with concern. "I am sure Kilira wont mind carrying

me." she said getting up. She gave a whistle and Kilira said she

would carry her. She went around the village healing the sick or

inured. I want to take a bath will you come with me? Kagome

asked. Yes my lady. I will come. Kilira replied.

How did ya like it? Review and tell me of course!


	6. Who is this?

Hi I am finally back! Sorry I had writers block but I got my groove back. So here it is.

Chapter six

When she got a couple feet from the spring without leaving the cover of the trees she saw a woman was already there. The woman had black wings and a tail that was changing colors. Her hair was brown and came to her knees it had blue tips at the end and she looked severely wounded. She suddenly froze and sniffed the air. She turned to the bushes a couple inches to the right of Kagome. She put her kimono on grabbing her weapon that looked like a double sided axe on a pole she walked over and with the blunt end she knocked something on the head. That something turned out to be Miroku. He was lying swirly eyed on the ground and had a huge bump on his head. Sango's hirikotsu came out of nowhere and almost hit her but she jumped it and almost took to the sky. She fell with a broken wing. A small rabbit demon walked out of the bushes yawning and rubbing her big violet eyes. She had big long rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. She had two long fangs and claws. Miroku grabbed the child away from the offending demon and rolled away. The winged one opened her black eyes and they flashed red. She got two purple stripes on her face and her fangs and claws grew. "Give Kiko back!" She screeched as she lunged for Miroku. Kagome decided to try a sneak attack and ran in. The winged one disappeared and reappeared behind her holding a claw to her throat. "Give me my pup and you get the bitch." She said. Miroku set the kid down and caught Kagome when she threw her. The woman ran to the child her eyes reverting to coal black again. "Kiko are you ok?" she queried of the child. She nodded and started crying. They could see the girl quickly fading from several large wounds in her stomach. She looked up and growled. Kurama arrived and stepped in front of Kagome. The girl growled something to him in dog demon language. "She asked why you attacked her and her pup." He told the others. "Umm she was a demon and looked like she was going to hurt Miroku." Sango said. "She said her name is Kayos and wouldn't have bopped him if he hadn't been spying on her." Kurama said confused. Suddenly Nikoru (Naraku's son) walked out of the bushes. He shot a fire ball at her. She whistled and a large dog demon came out and picked her and Kiko up and out of the way. Kirara got Miroku and Sango and Kilira got Kagome and Kurama. "You bastard!" Kayos yelled as she set Kiko down. She put her fingers to her temples and let out a mental wave big enough to shake the ground. While he was staggered the animals picked everyone up and flew for their lives. When they got to a safe clearing they landed and Kayos introduced everyone properly. "This is Kira." She said pointing to the large dog demon. It was black with red flames on it. It walked up to Kilira and sniffed him. Then she licked him, This is my brother! She thought to Kayos. "What do ya know they are brother and sister." she said smirking. Sesshomaru walked out of the bushes and grabbed her. She thrashed and he let her go. "Sess you know I hate it when you do that!" She pouted. "I see you have decided to join them." he said looking at the miko turned demon. "What do ya mean?" She asked. "Fine we will join you." Sess said. "Will someone tell me what is going on!" Kayos said. She stomped her foot and hissed in pain. She ground out something so foul that it has no meaning outside dog demon language. "Careful you will open those wounds." Sess said trying to look macho and like he didn't care but worry was evident on his handsome face. "Did my idiot brother mate with a corpse?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "Yes that no good half-breed mated with the very one who killed him." Kagome spat with disgust. "Lets go back to the village. Kaede will bandage your wounds and cook us something to eat." Kagome said as they got on their pets.

END CHAPTER

Hi remember to review.


End file.
